Hey Sunny Dont Envy With Moon
by yoow ara
Summary: Pusat tata surya jatuh cinta kepada sang bumi, sayang nya sang bumi dekat kepada sang bulan. Dan hal itu membuat pusat tata surya iri, padahal tanpa dia sadari dia lah pusat dari 8 planet popular yang selalu memperhatikannya. Mengapa matahari harus iri pada bulan ? / KAISOO / CHANSOO / HUNSOO / KAIHAN/ CHANBAEK / HUNHAN / GS / UNTUK RATED MENYESUAIKAN
1. Summary!

Hey sunny dont envy with the moon!

Summary

Pusat tata surya jatuh cinta kepada sang bumi, sayang nya sang bumi dekat kepada sang bulan. Dan hal itu membuat pusat tata surya iri, padahal tanpa dia sadari dia lah pusat dari 8 planet popular yang selalu memperhatikannya. Mengapa matahari harus iri pada bulan ?

Perkenalan

Do kyungsoo, gadis manis bersuara bagus yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian tanpa dia sadari. Siapa pun akan kagum pada sifat baik nya, siapa pun akan tersanjung dengan sikap lembutnya. Membuat 8 orang pangeran memendam perasaan diam diam terhadap nya. Dia pusat tata surya, sebut dia matahari.

Kim jongin, lelaki tampan yang mempunyai kulit ke cokelatan dan bersifat manis. Dia selalu menghormati wanita, dia selalu membuat wanita terpesona dengan senyuman dan tatapannya. Dia sangat tau bagaimana memperlakukan wanita, tetapi hanya satu wanita yang membuatnya bingung harus bersikap. Dia dekat dengan xi luhan model cantik yang mempunyai sifat dingin. Dia planet ke 3 yang merebut perhatian pusat tata surya, bumi.

Xi luhan, gadis cantik yang bersifat dingin dan membuat semua lelaki penasaran terhadapnya. Dia sangat populer tetapi sangat susah didekati, tidak gampang bergaul tetapi banyak ingin berteman dengannya. Didepan jongin ia akan berubah menjadi gadis yang manja dan ceria, sebenarnya ia mencintai sang bumi. Dia satelit yang berusaha menerangi gelapnya bumi tanpa matahari, dia bersinar karena matahari dia adalah bulan.

Park chanyeol, lelaki tampan yang ceria dan bertanggung jawab, selalu bersifat konyol didepan kyungsoo. Dia pintar dan pandai memposisikan dirim sifatnya yang ini membuatnya mendapatkan posisi ketua osis. Dia adalah planet yang tidak pernah di anggap ada karena dia mengelilingi matahari sesuka hati, pluto.

Oh sehun, lelaki bersemangat dan sangat pintar dalam olahraga. Dia selalu melindungi kyungsoo dan akan bersifat manja didepan kyungsoo. Sering bermasalah dengan nilai nilai akademik, membuatnya harus mendapat les privat dengan kim jongin. Dia sering disebut kembaran bumi, dia adalah mars.

Karakter lain

Do jumyeon, kakak dari do kyungsoo yang selalu memberikan terbaik untuk kyungsoo. Dia adalah direktur perusaahaan hape terkenal dan usia nya masih sangat muda. Begitu jenius tetapi, tetapi terkadang kejam. Dia adalah planet yang paling dekat dengan matahari, mekurius.

Park baekhyun, sahabat dari kyungsoo. Gadis cantik yang cerewet dan sangat berkebalikan dari kyungsoo, sedikit kasar dan jutek terhadap lelaki. Dia wakil ketua osis, wakil dari chanyeol yang mencintai chanyeol dalam diam. Dia adalah venus.

Zhang yingxing pacar dari do jumyeon tetapi tidak begitu dekat dengan kyungsoo karena sifat mereka yang hampir sama. Dia adalah jupiter.

* * *

hello apa kabar ? aku sedang ini menulis makanya aku membuat ff ini. Ini murni ide ku, berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi sih heheh. Mungkin kurang panjang dan mungkin banyak kurangnya.. Mau memberi saran atau review ? terima kasih /bow :D


	2. Chapter 1 : Hello

1\. [Matahari bumi dan bulan.]

Selamat pagi matahari, aku suka melihat mu bersinar. Bolehkah hari ini kau tidak bersembunyi dibelakang awan mendung ? aku butuh sinar mu.  
Aku yang hidup karena sinar mu, bumi.

Aku sangat senang berada disekilingnya, aku suka membuat nya bersinar ketika matahari sedang meredup. Tidak papa bumi tidak memandang ku. Aku akan selalu didekat mu.  
Aku yang selalu mendampingi mu, bulan.

Kenapa kamu terlihat sangat jauh ? aku ingin menggapai mu. Entah mengapa kau terlihat lebih menarik dimata ku, aku iri terhadap bulan yang selalu didekat mu. Aku ingin kau melihat ku bumi, bisa kah ?  
Yang berusaha selalu menyinari mu, matahari.

* * *

Kyungsoo turun dari bus tepat didepan sekolahnya, ia menyusuri jalan dan berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, setiap orang akan menyapanya dan tersenyum padanya. Seakan akan dia seorang yang tidak pernah salah. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, dia merasa dirinya tidak cantik dia merasa dirinya gadis biasa, apakah mungkin karena dia adik do jumyeon ?

Tiba tiba tubuh tinggi tegap seseorang menghalangi jalannya, dan membuat kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya. Ya siapa lagi selain chanyeol, dia melihat pemandangan yang selalu membuat nya tertawa dipagi hari. Muka chanyeol yang sedang menyengir dengan mata yang melengkung lucu layaknya anak kecil yang bertemu sebuah makanan favoritnya.

"pagi soo, sepertinya bibir mu tampak lebih memerah dari biasanya. Bolehkah aku mencicipinya ?"

Suara tertawa merdu terdengar dari mulut kecil kyungsoo dan sebuah cubitan hidung didapat oleh chanyeol. Dan tanpa kyungsoo sadari sentuhan dan tawanya selalu membuat chanyeol tersengat.

"masih pagi yeol, bisahkah kau berhentikan otak mesum mu ? aku tidak bisa memberikan kau sebuah ciuman, tapi aku tidak keberatan kau mencicipi ini"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan bergambarkan rilakuma. Dan meninggalkan chanyeol yang memandang kotak makan tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _hey ketua osis, jangan lupa makan siang. Otak mu butuh tenaga untuk memikirkan manusia manusia dan beberapa acara untuk sekolah ini. Semangat! – k"_

* * *

Seorang gadis berjalan pelan ke arah sebuah kursi dipojokan sebuah perpustakaan, ada seorang lelaki yang sedang membaca novel. Ketika tepat sampe dibelakang namja itu, namja itu membalikan kepalanya dan sontak meng gagalkan niatan iseng gadis itu.

"kau tidak akan pernah berhasil membuat ku terkejut deer, berhentilah berusaha." Jongin tertawa meremehkan terhadap luhan, membuat luhat mepoutkan bibir sexy nya.

"yak aku hanya ingin membuat mu terkejut akan kehadiran ku huu, jongin.."

brak

Belum sempat luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk jongin, suara tumpukan buku jatuh pun terdengar sontak membuat jongin dan luhan menghampiri bunyi jatuh tersebut. Dan melihat dua gadis dengan posisi satu gadis terduduk dengan luka di dahinya dan gadis satu lagu yang berusaha menanyakan keadaan gadis itu.

Jongin pov

Itu kyungsoo, dia bersama dengan luna gadis pendek yang selalu merepotkan orang lain. Kali ini kyungsoo, keliatannya dia berusaha membantu luna menggambil kan buku tetapi malah dia jatuh dan tertimpa buku.

'gadis ini..'

Tubuhku reflek dan mendekat padanya, mengecek keadaannya melihat dahinya yang tetutup poni berdarah. Lihatlah sifat baiknya membuatnya terluka lagi, aku benci ini. Aku benci dengan diriku yang khawatir dengannya.

"luhan tolong urus gadis ini dan bukunya, aku akan membawa gadis ceroboh ini ke uks"

Bisa kau lihat gadis ini ingin protes terhadap kata kata ku, dan dia ingin menolak ketika aku ingin menggendongnya. Tetapi masa bodoh rasa khawatir ku lebih besar saat ini, lagi lagi dia membuat ku melakukan hal yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo pov

Aku hanya terdiam berada di gendongan jongin, lagi lagi ketika aku sedang ceroboh selalu dia yang menyelamatkan ku. Dan lagi lagi dia bersifat kasar bada ku, berbeda dengan gadis gadis lain. Dia tidak pernah lembut dan selalu semena mena dengan ku.

Dia mendudukan aku dikasur dan dengan panik mencarikan aku sebuah plaster dan betadine, aku hanya memperhatikan dan diam diatas kasur. Setelah menemui apa yang dia cari, dia mngehampiri ku.

"bisakah kau berhenti ceroboh nyonya do ? kau selalu menyakiti mu ketika kau ingi membantu orang lain, ini sudah kali ke tiga nya ak membantu mu. Bisakah kali ini kau mendengarkan nasehat ku untuk lebih berhati hati ?" ucap jongin sambil membersihkan luka kecil di dahi ku dan aku hanya menatap muka tampan nya dalam sedekat ini.

Jongin selalu bersifat lembut terhadap semua wanita, jongin selalu tenang dan tidak pernah panikan. Dia juga melakukan luhan layaknya putri. Kenapa dia memperlakukan ku dengan berbeda ?

Tanpa aku sadari jongin memperhatikan ku yang sedang berfikir, dan aku dengan reflek mempertanyakan apa yang ada di benaku.

"jongin mengapa ketika bersama ku kau tidak lembut dan tidak setenang ketika bersama mereka ? apakah kau membenci ku ?"

Author pov

Luhan membantu luna membereskan buku di perpustakaan, gadis pendek itu sungguh selalu merepotkan orang pikir luhan. Luhan membantu dan membalas ucapan gadis itu dengan dingin dan seadanya.

Setelah luna pergi ia kembali duduk ketempat dia bersama jongin tadi. Perasaan nya terganggu, ada perasaan iri yang melingkupi hatinya. Dia tidak pernah melihat jongin se khawatir dan se panik tadi, jongin selalu tenang di hadapannya, dalam berbagai situasi. Mengapa saat bersama kyungsoo berbeda ? ini sudah ke tiga kalinya jongin bersifat seperti itu, dalam 3 kejadian dan selalu gadis itu terluka dengan alasan yang sama tetapi kejadian yang berbeda. Luhan tau kyungsoo, dia gadis yang baik dan senang membantu orang. Tetapi entah mengapa waktu membuat mereka terikat dalam satu alur cerita yang membuat luhan merasakan takut.

Luhan membuka novel jongin yang dibatasi oleh lipatan, ketika buku itu diangkat. Sebuah foto seorang gadis jatuh dari novel tersebut. Luhan terdiam, dan dia kembali diliputi rasa takut yang lebih besar.

Jongin apakah kau mencintai kyungsoo ?

* * *

Throw back

Pertama

Jongin dan luhan sedang berjalan dilorong luhan sedang bercerita, tiba tiba seorang yeoja berjalan dengan kertas yang menutupi mukanya. Jongin tau gadis ini, gadis yang selalu menarik perhatian nya karena sifat penolong nya. Gadis ini berhasil membuat jongin mengabaikan luhan yang sedang bercerita disebelahnya, tiba tiba gadis ini menabrak tiang yang mebuat kertas itu bertembangan dan dirinya jatuh terduduk. Luhan tertawa melihat perbuatan gadis konyol tersebut, sedangkan jongin reflek malah menghampiri gadis itu dan membantu mengumpulkan kertas kertas tersebut.

"bisakah kau tidak memaksakan diri ?" jongin mengatakan nya dengan nada dingin

Yang mebuat luhan berhenti tertawa, dan membuat kyungsoo diam dan terpaku. Sedangkan jongin hanya mengumpat mengapa dia berkata yang sebaliknya.

Kedua

Kyungsoo sedang membantu mendekor acara untuk pensi, hari ini yang datang membantu sangat sepi karena hujan yang lebat mebuat teman temannya tidak bisa datang. Hanya dirinya dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang datang sebelum hujan datang dan diantar menggunakan mobil. Tiba tiba baekhyun sahabatnya wakil ketua osis menyuruhnya mengambil cat diatas lemari diluar. Kyungsoo menyanggupi, karena badannya yang tidak tinggi semampai ia harus mengambil menggunakan kursi.

Dari arah lain jongin berjalan ke arah ruangan pensi bersama luhan untuk gladi resik acara pensi kelas mereka besok. Luhan begitu semangat dan ia memperhatikan seluruh ruangan. Dan jongin matanya menatap seseorang yang sedang berusaha mengambi cat di lemari di dekat pintu masuk. Lagi lagi gadis itu, sedang membantu anak osis menyiapkan pensi padahal dia bukan panitia. Saat mau turun tiba tiba kaki gadis itu ter sandung kaki nya yang lain.

Dengan sigap kai menangkap gadis tersebut dan luhan dengan sigap menagkap kaleng cat tersebut. Membuat seluruh arah mata menatap ke arah kyungsoo kai dan luhan. Posisi kyungsoo yang berada di pelukan kai lebih menarik perhatian, dan itu juga menarik perhatian luhan. Entah mengapa dua insan itu malah saling bepandangan dan tidak menjauhkan tubuhnya masing masing. Dan entah mengapa luhan merasa jengkel.

Jongin dan kyungsoo merasakan detak jantung mereka bertemu, dan jongin jatuh ke mata indah bulat itu. Dan kyungsoo jatuh dalam tajam dan hangat nya mata jongin. Sebuah intrupsi deheman luhan membuat kyungsoo menjauh. Jongin hanya memandangnya datar dan berkata.

"ternyata memang kau gadis yang ceroboh"

Luhan mengkerutkan alis, kyungsoo memandang kaget jongin, dan jongin mengumpat untuk ke dua kalinya kerena dia menjadi gila.

 _Bagaimana bisa gadis ini membuat ku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa ? – bumi_

 _Bagaimana gadis ini membuat jongin berubah hanya dalam sekejap ? – bulan_

 _Mengapa kau bersikap kasar pada ku ? – matahari_

* * *

to be continue

assalamualaikum chap 1 selesai hehehe maaf ya ga panjang soalnyaa baru nulis ff lagi hehehe

yang baik kasi review sama saran dong, terimaka kasih :D

hargai penulis kalo ff yang dibca mau cepet selesai :p


	3. Chapter 2 : Sunny

Maaf akan keterlambatan author ngeupdate, sebenarnya ceita ini berdasarkan kehidupan asli authoor yang sedikit iri sama orang lain wkwk.  
Makasih sebesar besar nya buat yang review, baca review kalian bikin semangat nulis. Kalian terbaik, makasih masukan dan semangat kalian author sayang kalian. Nanti authoor balaes yaa. Kecup basah dari authoor :*

* * *

Matahari bumi dan pluto

Maafkan aku, bukan maksud ku mebuat sinar mu meredup. – bumi

Biarkan aku membuatmu bersinar lagi matahari – pluto

Aku hanya tertarik pada mu bumi, terimakasih pluto walau kau tidak pernah ada di garis yang tepat tapi kau selalu ada – matahari

Jongin terdiam, dia dan kyungsoo saling bertatapan. Pertanyaan kyungsoo membuat sedikit hatinya tergelitik. Tidak, ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis ini. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikap sebaliknya.

"tidak, aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya satu yang perlu kau tahu kyungsoo, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka."

Jongin meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian di dalam uks. Kyungsoo menatap kepergian jongin dan memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa sakit tetapi hatinya selalu penasaran kepada jongin. Apa yang harus dia lakukan ? apa yang salah dengan nya ? mengapa hatinya merasa sedikit sakit mendengar omongan jongin ?

Sedangkan jongin hanya berdiri menyenderkan badan nya di pintu luar, dan dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang salah ? mengapa dia tidak bisa bersifat lembut dengan kyungsoo ? mengapa dia selalu berkata sebaliknya ?

Dan sepasang mata rusa menjadi saksi bisu memandang bagaimana seseorang yang dicintainya mulai jatuh kepada gadis lain.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan ke uks tepat dimana luna menunjukan keberadaan kyungsoo setelah dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada kyungsoo. Sungguh jabatan menjadi ketua osis sangat menguntungkan, membuat kabar tentang gadis yang ia kagumi cepat sampai kepada telinganya. Saat sampai didepan uks dia melihat kim jongin berjalan meninggalkan pintu uks. Junior yang selalu menyelamatkan kyungsoo, sudah 3 kali ditambah ini ia membantu kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar dahi chanyeol berkerut, banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di benaknya. Apa mengapa dan bagaimana mengelilingi otaknya, dan membuatnya sedikit takut. Dia membuka pintu uks dan melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke depan gadis manis itu, ketika gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya. Chanyeol tau sesuatu, gadis itu sedang bersedih.

"bagaimana keadaan mu gadis kecil ? kali ini kau terluka lagi ? bukan kah pangeran mu ini selalu menasehati mu agar berhati hati ?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, chanyeol selalu datang disaat dia merasakan sakit. Dan senyuman kyungsoo membuat seseorang yang melihatnya merasa lega.

"aku baik baik saja yeol hanya sedikit luka disini" kyungsoo menunjuk keningnya yang terluka ditutupi sebuah plaster lucu bergambarkan putri tidur.

"apakah plester mu kau pilih sendiri ? itu sangat pas untuk mu. Cocok sekali sebagai gadis kecil" chanyeol mengusap poni kyungsoo sayang dan tersenyum

Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung dan sedikit terkejut.

'Tunggu dulu.. plaster bergambar putri tidur ? bukan kah jongin yang memasangkan ini untuk ku ?'

Segera dia menurunkan badannya dari kasur dan berlari ke arah kaca, dan memandang pantulan dirinya. Dan benar, plester nya bergambar putri tidur. Seketika bagian dada kyungsoo berdetak kencang hanya karena plester didahinya.

* * *

Baekhyun terduduk bosan diruangan rapat bersama kepala departemen kepengurusan osis sekolahnya. Ini semua karena ketua osis kurang ajar yang menyuruhnya menggantikannya menhadiri rapat ini. Baekhyun termenung, hanya karena karena kyungsoo chanyeol meninggalkan dan mngorbankan dirinya untuk rapat ini.

Baekhyun sangat tau pasti bagaimana perasaan chanyeol ke sahabatnya, bagaimana perasaan itu tumbuh dengan indah dan bagaimana baekhyun membunuh perasaannya untuk chanyeol. Ia selalu menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk kyungsoo dan ia selalu menjadi saksi bagaimana chanyeol menyanyangi kyungsoo

Sebuah dering telfon berdering mengintrupsi rapat, hape baekhyun bergetar membuat baekhyun memberhentikan jalannya rapat

Chanyeol send a message

Baekhyun tersenyum, betapa hebatnya kekuatan fikiran. Ketika kau begitu memikirnya dengan tulus, ia akan menghampiri mu karena dia merasakan kekuatan mu.

* * *

Kyungsoo pov

Aku dan chanyeol berjalan menuju kantin, dia menarik ku duduk dimeja yang bisa bermuat 4 orang yang berada ditengah tengah kantin. Ini tempat favorite chanyeol dan baekhyun, tunggu kemana bakhyun ?

"chan aku hari ini tidak melihat baekhyun, kemana dia ?" chanyeol hanya memandang ku sekilas sambil melihat menu

"aku menyuruhnya menggantikan ku disebuah rapat, karena aku harus ada urusan mendadak" dia menjawab pertanyaan ku sambil menuliskan pesannya di menu dan memberikan menunya padaku.

"chanyeol kau kejam menyuruh baaekhyun rapat sendirian, kau harusnya tidak meninggalkan wakil mu. Kau tau dia pagi tidak pernah sarapan dan sekarang jam makan siang dia terjebak didalam rapat itu." Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk ku dan ingin menyusul baekhyun ke ruang rapat. Sebuah tangan menggegam pergelangan tangan ku. Aku menatap chanyeol dengan muka bingung, dan chanyeol mengeluarkan muka tegas dan seriusnya.

"baiklah tetap disini, aku akan keruang rapat membawakannya makanan dan menggantikannya. Maafkan aku meninggalkan baekhyun dan tidak bertanggung jawab." Tangan besar itu mengelus rambut ku dan meninggalkan aku yang tertegun karenanya.

Chanyeol selalu membuat ku terkejut dengan setiap sisinya, konyol, serius, bertanggung jawab, dan lembut. Dia itu ibaratkan bronies dengan komposisi yang pas, dia tau kapan harus bersikap konyol dan kapan harus bersikap serius. Sekarang dia mengeluarkan sisi yang membuat ku nyaman, mengerti dan menghilangkan segala kekhawatiran ku terhadap baekhyun melupakan sedikit bagian cerita dengan kim jongin di uks.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke ruang rapat, semua mata tertuju padanya. Dan sepertinya rapat baru saja selesai, karena orang orang tersebut sedang berdiri dari tepat duduknya. Ia langkah kan kaki nya menuju seseorang yang sedang duduk memainkan ponselnya di tempat duduk ujung meja lonjong yang berbentuk bundar. Dan benar saja muka wakil ketua osisnya pucat dan tangan satu memegang perutnya. Tangannya reflek memegang kepala baekhyun dan membuat kepala gadis manis itu terangkat.

"maafkan aku, dirimu pasti kelaparan. Aku bawakan ini." Chanyeol menepelkan kantong plastik yang berisi susu strawberry ke pipi baekhyun, tanpa dia sadari sebuat hati menghangat karena perlakuan chanyeol.

"baiklah karena kau telah menyogok ku aku memaafkan mu pak ketua. Aku awalnya ingin marah padamu." Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan membuat chanyeol tersenyum.

"oh ya.. bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo ? dimana dia ?" lanjut baekhyun sambil membuka pinggir susu.

"dia baik baik saja baekhyun ah, hm.. dia menunggu di kantin" chanyeol membantu baekhyun membuka bungkus roti dan baekhyun yang mulai meminum susu pelan tapi tanpa ampun. Dalam sekejap ia menghabiskan satu kotak susu itu. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun kelaparan pun tersenyum tipis. Ia arahkan tangannya dan mengelus bibir baekhyun dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat baekhyun mengalami detakan kencang.

"terima kasih telah menjadi wakil ku, kau yang terbaik."

Kyugsoo menunggu bosan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tidak kunjung juga ke kantin. Ah harusnya ia tahu ini tidak akan sebentar kalo berhubungan dengan dua mahluk super itu. Tiba tiba seorang namja albino duduk didepan kyungsoo.

"hai, noona." Dia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang menggambarkan pororo.

"hai sehun-ah. Sedang apa disini ? bukannya kau ikut rapat osis bersama baekhyun ?" kyungsoo melihat botol tersebut sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun selalu tau bagaimana menghibur dirinya.

"ya baru saja selesai rapat dan aku lapar, tapi aku melihat dirimu duduk sendiri disini. Noona bolos ya ? bukankah ini jam pelajaran ? noona karakter dibotol mieral itu mirip noona. Ah noona jidat noona kenapa ? noona kau tampak cantik dengan plester putri tidur itu dijidat mu.

Awalnya kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat sehun yang berubah cerewet ketika dengannya tapi ketika sehun membahas plester ia menjadi teringat sesuatu. Kim Jongin.

* * *

Kyungsoo berada dilorong loker sekolahnya, jam menuju kan pukul 4 sore. Tempias cahaya matahari tembus dari jendela besar yang ada ditengah lorong tersebut. Saat dia sedang membuka lemari dan membereskan bukunya, sebuah langkah terdengar ditelinganya menuju loker dibelakangnya. Langkah itu semakin mendekat tetapi kyungsoo tetap mengabaikannya. Pemilik langkah tersebut berhenti dibelakang kyungsoo tepat didepan loker yang berhadapan dengan lokernya. Saat orang itu membuka lokernya. Berbagai barang jatuh, ada surat, beberapa hadiah, dan bunga. Terdengar helaan nafas ditelinga kyungsoo disusul sebuah bisikan kecil.

"lagi lagi.." seseorang yang mengeluarkan suara itu mememungut barang barang yang jatuh. Dan satu barang sepertinya tidak sengaja tertendang olehnya dan jatuh kedekat kaki kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengmabil benda itu dan membalikan badannya. Ketika dia memberi barang itu dan menegakan pandangannya. Mata mereka bertemu, dan kedua mata itu saling terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jadi cerita ini aku dedikasi buat seorang laki laki yang membuat ku terkdang merasa menjadi lubang hitam dipusat tata surya, menyeramkan dan tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Dia membanding bandingkan aku dengan seseorang yang aku anggap sebagai matahari. Tapi dia suatu hari bilang sesuatu yang membuatku sadar, sesorang cowo yang membeci mu membully mu tanpa sebab mungkin dia sebenarnya fans terbesar mu yang memperhatikan dari jauh.

Jadi setiap gadis itu cantik, memiliki fans masing masing. Jangan minder, cukup jadi apa adanya dirimu dan cintai dirimu.

lah ini apa kok malah jadi curhat ? ga nyambung banget lagi :')

bye sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya! c:


End file.
